Wizards only?
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: Maka is tired of the sexist and bias ways of the oh-so-prestigious school for Wizards and Witchery and decides to sign up as a BOY! Thanks to her boyish frame she easily blends in with the boys but Maka's luck isn't so lucky hiding as Mike Albarn. Oh did I forget about her roommate the asymmetriphobic that has to keep it a secret. A very unlikely cinderella story KidxMaka
1. Mike Albarn: New kid

**A/N: New story! (Don't kill me over my neglect over other stories) This story came to me when I started to think about wizards and witches and thought of this story. It's your unlikely Cinderella story with…GENDERBENDS! (Girls of Soul Eater are boys except for Maka).**

**As much as it hurts to say this…it really does hurt…this story is not a yaoi. This is not a SoMa! I repeat NOT a SoMa! *yelling through a megaphone* IT'S A KiMa!**

**I feel like I did a bit of Ouran High school host club except there is no host club.**

**I do NOT own Soul Eater**

**Review, follow, and favorite and give me some ideas on what else to add or a chapter idea or if you even want me to continue this story.**

**So enjoy my lovely bunnies**

Lines

I stepped off the bus wearing a white dress shirt and solid green tie, a black trench coat, black and red plaid pants, and my signature black and white buckled over combat boots. My dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a small pony tail with my bangs slightly ruffled in the front so I could see the Halloween-like castle building with my emerald green eyes.

My name is Maka Albarn. Oh wait sorry wrong name. My name is _Mike_ Albarn and I am 14 years old. I am now attending Death Witchery and Wizardry academy. This academy was founded for magic and the skills of fighting for _boys _but after some fighting they allowed witchery but not all of it is equal.

This academy is located in Death City Nevada and is completely bias and sexist against women. The wizardry is for boys only and completely excludes girls from it saying _Wizards only. _

Pfft _Wizards only_ my ass. So I have decided to attend disguised as a boy and then when I graduate top of my class I will teach this information to the girls who wish to learn it and quit the traditional dancing and ceremonies.

Surprisingly my underdeveloped body actually came in handy for once and can use my boyish frame and tomboyish ways to not be infiltrated.

*Only thing is before she decided all this she cut off her pigtails because the assholes in her old middle school thought it would be funny to stick gum in her nice long pretty ash blonde hair. But for her lack of caring about her looks she just cut her hair by her pigtails unfortunately it only went to her shoulders so she placed it in a ponytail. (A/N: Yes it kind of looks like Len Kagamine)

My suitcase shook so that means I have little time before she gets angry at me as I bent down and picked it up and started to jog towards the Halloween building and showed up at the receptionists desk and faced with a woman in her late 20s, possibly Asian?

She had black hair cut to so it was shorter in the back and longer in the front, glaring blue eyes as her black framed glasses flashed at me. She had a white dress shirt, black vest and black slacks. "Can I help you?"

_Okay act natural you're not a girl, you're a boy…should I play this as a douche bag style? No that would be rude. Oh I know professional and Sauvé. Ugh. Boys must be so simple minded when it comes to choosing a personality! _I thought to myself before I spoke "Hello Ma'am my name is Mike Albarn I'm the new student here."

She looked at me and felt like she could see through my soul as she crossed her arms over her chest with a judging look that I could see behind her glasses. I just smiled trying not to fidget over nerves.

"At least you have some decent manners unlike all the other wizards around here. Maybe you'll rub off on some of these childish boys" The woman said with a small smile as if there is hope for me. This made me smile and replied "I will try my best and may I ask your name Ms…?" as I stretched a hand out in front of her.

"Azusa" She grasped my hand and shook it firmly. She placed a yellow form in front of me and a pen "Fill out this application form, you'll be staying in the dormitory A8"

I took the application and filled it out in neat cursive and made sure to write _Mike_ and not Maka. I slide it back on the desk and in trade Ms. Azusa gave me a key with my name and address on a key chain.

"Thank you and Ms. Azusa where are the dormitory apartments…?" I ask not really looking forward to getting lost. But if I got lost in a library that wouldn't be bad at all especially since the brochure said the Wizardry Library is bigger with eight levels of spells, fighting styles, and weapons. The witchery section only has two levels which I will not live with I am an independent woman!

"Ah yes I can have Mr. Thompsons show you around to your dorm as well as the rest of the academy once your settled in. Oh here's your schedule" Ms. Azusa handed me a white paper with time slots and what class to go to.

"Thank you" I said and Ms. Azusa grabbed a microphone connected to a cord and clicked the button to speak through it "Mr. Leo and Patrick Thompson please report to the receptionists office." It sounded almost…threatening…note to self do not piss her off.

After a few moments passed I was tackled. Steadying myself before tripping over my suitcase I am being hugged to death if possible by a boy with a black beanie cap and bleach blonde hair. He had blue eyes that almost seemed…naïve and childish?

He excited jumped up and down along with me following (not intentionally) before a much older looking boy with long brunette hair pulled into a messy ponytail but his facial features don't make him look girly but actually…sexy. With chiseled features and dark blue eyes and a sun kissed tan was trying pry off the younger looking boy.

"Sorry about Patt he gets really excited about new students…" The guy I'm guessing is name is Leo. Leo gave Patt a stern look and said "Apologize to the new kid" It was almost motherly but the motherly soon died when he shoved his little brother in front of me.

Patt looked down at his black basketball shoes with a guilty look and big blue eyes. Patt had on a white hoodie, blue T-shirt, and white jean pants on. "I'm sowy I hugged you~ but you look like one of those adorable poster boys. I'm Patt and that's my big brother Leo and together we are the DUN DUN DA DUN THE THOMPSON BROTHERS!" Patt apologized and then pointed to Leo and himself before striking a pose and throwing confetti in the air. Where he got the confetti? That remains unanswered.

"It's cool, I'm Mike Albarn" I said and smiled at the two brothers and Leo seemed to flinch at my kindness.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum show the new boy to his room and try not to break him into pieces" Ms. Azusa said not taking her eyes away from the computer as she typed at great speed.

Patt just saluted and Leo just sighed and said "Yes Queen Chairman Counselor" I picked up my suitcase and heard Leo shout already halfway out of the room "Oi hurry up new kid"

"Coming" I said and started to follow after the two and noticed Leo was wearing a red dress shirt, white jeans, and a black hoodie with the same black basketball shoes as Patt. Leo had his hands stuff in his pocket while Patt was skipping ahead whistling a happy tune in a childish way.

"So what made you want to become a wizard?" Leo asked me and I snapped out of my thoughts and looked in front of me with him glancing at me. I just shrug "Planning on getting top class, why do you ask?" I reply.

"Dude you have a girly face that could be off one of those K-Pop bands and you chose wizardry?" I just nod and my ears perked up to whispers and saw girls giggling and pointing towards me as we walk out the door to the hall and through a garden. Leo starts sneezing as we walk through the stone path surrounded with flowers.

Patt starts snickering at his brother and his apparent allergies before sneezing too. I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Oi new kid allergies aren't funny especially when you can't give flowers to a girl without holding your breath or sneezing on them" Leo said shaking a fist at me with an upset look.

"Oh I'm guessing your speaking from past experience then" I said still trying to hold in my giggles and finally calming down" I said with a teasing look.

Patt busted out laughing and pounding the stone ground. "HAHAAHA OH I REMEMBER THAT TIME!"

Leo blushed and turned away from my vision and stuttered "s-shut up were already here idiot." I looked and saw a white building that was about three stories and nice white carved double doors.

"Thanks guys, could you show me around tomorrow I got to go unpack and I'm tired from that bus ride" I say and Patt looks at Leo with begging eyes "Pwease~ big brother can we can we I wanna hang out with Mike-chan!" I inwardly groan at the nickname Mike-_chan_ and choose not to say anything about it and obviously Leo has trouble saying 'no' to his little brother because I can see him struggling.

After a long exaggerated sigh he says "fine… we'll see you later new kid. We have clean up duty" Leo said and Patt snickered and muttered "duty"

Leo grabbed Patt by the hood and dragged him across the garden with the occasional sneeze that I could hear from across the garden and smile to myself as I enter a room with many hallways and stairways.

I was right though it was three stories high but the space inside seemed to go on and on with endless amounts of doors and corridors. My suitcase shakes again and I quickly look at my keychain with the number address for the room "A8" I say to myself and go down the first hallway on the first floor and walked quickly down past seven doors till I reached my room and quickly unlocked my room and throwing my suitcase on a random bed and whirled around to lock the door.

The room was neat and tidy with one full bathroom and two beds but it looks like no one lives here so I must have a room to myself? SWEET! This makes keeping this secret much easier.

I unlock the silver suit case and I am pounced at by a purple cat with honey eyes that's almost clawed my eyes out and cursing incoherent words. "You! BAKA MAKA! BAKA MAKA! BAKA MAKA!" the purple cat known as Blair swears and I try to hold her with one hand but she swipes a paw at me and I duck holding her up as a reflex and my rubber band snaps and my ash blonde hair falls to my shoulders.

"Blair shushhhh I'm pretty sure you want answers so why not stop the claws and be civilized about this." I say soothing the upset talking cat.

"Oh you now want to be civilized? What happen to civilized when you threw me in your suit case?" Blair screeched and I put my finger on my lips and she took that as a sign to rant quietly.

"I'm sorry but I needed someone to come alone with me on this journey." I say pleadingly whispering.

"Also why are you dressed as a boy? What happened to your long pretty hair? I knew you had no figure but that doesn't mean you should go transgender, let alone tomboyish." Blair said confused and I sweat drop at her bluntness.

"First I'm in disguise because we're at witchery and wizardry academy. Two, I had to cut it off because I had gum in it and it got in the way. Thirdly I'm not transgender just tomboyish and fourthly call me _Mike._" I explain.

"Well why did you bring me along on your journey of stupidity?" Blair said. I grabbed a change of pajamas and a towel along with my toiletry to the bathroom and yell back.

"It's NOT a journey of stupidity it's a journey of rights for women! And oh come on you've seduced men before you should know what they're like and give me advice in that kind of stuff."

"Maka, I mean _Mike_ I _seduce, _I don't _act_ like them" Blair said sweetly like a mother trying to explain to her child that it's okay to throw blocks at others.

"Well you should know what they sound like. Ohhhh Ahhh Eeeeee" I said placing with the pitches of my voice from going bass, tenor, and alto sounds.

"Sweetie you sound like a monkey and the only sounds I know they make is the ones in bed" Blair yelled back from the other room.

I was removing my clothes and turned on the shower to warm water and looked in the mirror and had a red blush. "Blair I don't need to know about your sex life so please help me out." I almost beg.

"Okay, okay only because you rescued me from the streets. Keep your regular voice and if anyone asks just say you haven't reached puberty or insult them. Besides you haven't reached puberty on either side of your genders." Blair said suggesting my underdeveloped body.

"Fine also it gets lonely and I have to find a way to keep some feminine traits till I graduate." I replied sighing as I look at myself without anything but my white boxers and A-cup bra. I started wearing boxers in the fifth grade when my skirt got flipped several times.

"Ooooh I could turn you into the perfect gentleman and you could hang out with the girls in this academy and be one of those popular with girl types since you are technically a girl!" Blair said entering the bathroom in her cat form and jumping up to the sink.

"Whatever get out of here so I can shower I'm exhausted." I huffed and moving my hand indicating to go somewhere other than here.

"Oh you're so prudent. Also it's not hard because you look adorable both boy and girl versions. Don't worry darling I shall turn you into the perfect gentleman!" Blair said before cackling darkly. That concerning…

I stepped into the shower and sat on the floor of the tub letting the warm water pelt my back and hair thinking of Mama. Not so much Papa. I hate Papa.

Papa cheated on Mama when Mama is sick and is possibly on the edge of dying so she can't file a divorce. Before Mama got sick she told me when I was very young…

*Flash Back*

_A six year old sat in her mother's lap talking on the phone and was full of excitement before it turned sadly and hanging the telephone up on the end table._

_Maka's Mother was beautiful and full of life with deep green eyes. The same green eyes the six year old shares as her Mother's hair touches past her waist held in a French braid. The six year old has mid back length hair in an ashy blonde but her mother's been dyed in a bleach blonde color._

"_Mama what's wrong?" The six year old asks looking up at her mother with eyes of concern and a frown._

"_Nothing sweetie but I want you to know that one day your destiny is to become the best wizard out there and will prove those wrong with your courage." Maka's mother said poking her daughter's chest where her heart is and she giggled._

"_But Mama, Papa says that only boys can be wizards" The daughter said letting her giggles subside._

"_One day though, my baby girl will be one and help others." Maka's mother said but unknown to the girl, the Mother had just shaped her daughter's destiny._

"_I'll try my best Mama to make you proud" The little girl said._

_*End of Flash back*_

The memory had to end and I flinched back to reality when I realized the warm water had turn to ice cubes and inwardly scream from the sudden change and quickly rinse my face knowing I had been crying and turned off the water before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body.

I stepped out of the tub and the room is filled with steam as well as the fogged up mirror. I slip on regular girly underwear since I grabbed the wrong thing and slipped on a bra and wore a tank top over it.

I opened the bathroom door and feeling a cold draft come into the hot bathroom. "Don't worry Blair, I just need to pass with flying colors and I can pass my teachings on. Also it may be hard being around men mostly because they're cheaters, liars, flirts, arrogant, or damn straight creepy." I tell Blair and she looks up from her nap on the queen sized bed and replied with something that just pissed me off.

"Then which one do you fit in since you _are_ pretending to _be _a _boy"_

Before I can yell back the lock turns and the door opens _WHAT I THOUGHT I HAD THIS ROOM TO MYSELF?!_ And before I had anytime to hide or barricade the door it swung open and I froze and was in a starring face to face with golden eyes.

He had black hair with three odd stripes wrapped around the left side of his head and pale skin. He had on a black and white suit with little square pendants on the jacket. But the most embarrassing part…I was in a tank top and underwear…

"…Shit…" I muttered turning in to a cherry face, same does the boy that is locked with my gaze.


	2. Kid's new roommate

**I'm so happy! You guys love this and I'll give you my ranting at the end of the chapter PS this is Kid's POV Please REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW SHARE SUPPORT GIVE IDEAS ETC OPINIONS I'M OPEN MINDED**

* * *

This is my new roommate…

I was told by both my Father and Ms. Azusa that I have a new roommate. I was told his name is Mike Albarn and he would be staying with me but I need to lay down some ground rules if he's staying in my symmetrical dorm.

The reason I have a dorm and not a fancy big house is because you get tired of everything so big, also the fact that it takes too long to organize everything and not get blood on all of the nice clean walls which just doesn't help my OCPD at all.

I walked down the halls of the academy and ran into my older adopted brothers Leo and Patt. I'm guessing the y walked through the garden…again.

Patt would laugh at his older brother Leo who was sneezing every eight seconds and then Patt would sneeze in between laughs. I decided to stop and see what was wrong since they were on clean up duty for destroying Stein's office chair.

"Hey you guys ditching clean up duty again" I called out and the two boys looked up. Leo had his nose plugged and twitchy eyes and Patt just snickered thinking something immature from what I said.

"No Queen Chairmen Counselor said to show him to the dorms and we had to walk through the garden. Besides I'm more afraid of her than Stein and the worst he could do is detention or dissection assistant." Leo said shrugging his shoulders and sounded funny talking with his nose plugged.

Patt busted out laughing and said "Yeah or he could dissect you in your sleep or go on Dragon Duty!"

"Patttttt don't say that!" Leo said shaking Patt's shoulders as Patt laughed and I just sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose. I swear these two might be the death of me but I think Black*Star might beat these two to it.

"Well the new kid's my new roommate." I said and the two of them stopped what they were doing and turned around looking at me with a look of horror and shock still in the position that looked like Leo about to strangle his brother.

They didn't say anything and I wanted to know what's with the look of horror and grew impatient. "What?" I said raising an eyebrow with my arms crossed.

"Oh I feel so bad for the kid; he won't last a week…" Leo said with sorrow.

"HAHAHAHA Mike-chan would feel miserable, I could give him flowers" Patt said giggling with mock sadness.

"You make it sound like I'm going to kill my roommate over symmetry." I said slightly offended. "Also you've guys lived with me when we were younger" I added

"Patt is an exception but I don't like it when you try to cut my hair when I'm not looking or sleeping because it was deemed "asymmetrical" and I didn't want to be "symmetry-fied" also making us late and using label makers for almost everything. Thankfully Patt used all your stickers for himself." Leo explained bluntly.

"You touched my label maker!" I screeched in horror forgetting everything else. I collapsed to the floor banging my fist silently crying.

Patt just laughed and kneeled down next to me still giggling. "On the bright side I labeled myself properly and all my body parts out of the anatomy books Stein had."

"See problem solved!" Leo said happily and I looked up at them "Really…you labeled properly" I asked and Patt gave a thumbs up and I got up dusting myself off. "Thank you guys now could you tell me what the new kid is like?" I asked going back to my normal mood.

"Why to make sure he's symmetrical? Now that I think about it he was pretty symmetrical." Leo asked before thinking back trailing off.

Patt added in with an enthusiastic attitude. "He was pretty and looked like something from K-pop posters and has a girly face!"

"I guess I'll go introduce myself to him, oh you guys might want to avoid the flower garden or the witch's would get really upset." I said before going past them and striding toward the garden and down the stoned path.

I opened the double door and toward my dorm. There are several buildings. One is the boy's dorm and then on the other side is the witchery/girls dorm. Another building is the separate library and the other next to it is the library which has four classes for types of books and then in the middle is the academy where classes go on for witches and wizards. I admit things seemed old fashion and bias but Father can't really do anything about it unless it's truly necessary and no one has had the courage to speak up about it since Kami ex-wife of Spirit high class wizard.

I was already in front of my dorm room A8 and pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I heard voices that sounded like my new roommate. What I saw was the last thing I would expect.

When I opened the door to my dorm I was face with vibrant green eyes locked in with my golden brown eyes in a stare down. She was wearing a tank top and…yellow and white polka dot panties…

I saw the girl had short shoulder length ash blonde hair and porcelain pale skin. I couldn't turn my gaze away as I felt my face heat up. When a sudden thought baffled me

My roommate is…a girl?

I forced my stare to turn around and to think this through as I mumbled out an apology "So sorry must have the wrong room sorry to interrupt" My escape from the room was soon stopped when I felt a small hand grab the back of my collar. I turned my head casually to see it was the girl's hand and her bangs hooded over her eyes darkly and muttered "Makaaaaaaaaaaa THROW!"

I found myself thrown against the wall of the dorm. I groaned feeling the pain of being thrown against a wall. I opened my eye and saw her locking the door and turning towards me with her arms crossed. Most boys would be excited with a girl in their underwear but my POV was terrified.

She had a stern look on her features; she turned away for a second to grab a pair of mint green shorts from her luggage and then turned her attention back to m figure against the wall. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" She said angrily.

I held up a hand and said "My name is Death the Kid and I'm your roommate?" I looked up at the girl and she stared at me with wide eyes before snapping out of it and clasped my hand and pulling me up from the ground.

"You could have said that or better yet knock." She complained.

"My fault? How was I supposed to know my roommate was a girl when this is the WIZARDS dormitory" I argued emphasizing wizards.

That seemed to tick her off because the next thing I knew I was sucker punched across the face. I stumbled back feeling dazed and seeing the number 8s circling around my head. "AT LEAST PUNCH THE RIGHT SIDE SO IT'S SYMMETRICAL!" I yell holding my left cheek.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! CALM DOWN MAKA-CHAN!" A purple cat with golden eyes jumped out under the bed holding her paws between an upset Maka and me. "I'll be the mediator since clearly Maka is pissed off." The purple kitty said. "As long as Maka doesn't go swinging on people we need to trust we can get somewhere. Isn't that right Maka…?"

Maka huffed "Fine I guess your right…" Maka walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a faded yellow hoodie. The kitty soon looked at me and whispered "psst…psst…pssssst" I looked down at the kitten questioning. I thought pets were forbidden on campus unless their mounts.

"Don't take what's to heart about Maka or _Mike _in this case. She's had a rough time and doesn't like wizards very much…or boys in this case so try to be patient with her. Oh I'm Blair" Blair explained

Maka soon came back with two pillows and threw one at my face but I caught it with one hand and she sat down on her pillow and I copied her movement. Blair crawled over to the sideline middle.

"Okay ground rules so I don't get hurt or have you guys try to kill each other. Rule number 1" she said holding one paw up. "No killing each other or destroying the room. Rule number two: No books, don't question why Death the Kid because you'll understand" Blair said holding up a second paw. "Final rule: What goes on in the bedroom stays in the bedroom." Blair winked and Maka cringed covering her hands with her face.

"Please Blair…no sex jokes…" Maka muttered and saw peek of red. "Okay fine can't take a joke. Jeez these will be question and answer Kid you go first since its obvious you have more questions than answers."

"What's your name?" I asked "Your real name" I added.

"Maka Albarn. Okay then…why are you so obsessed with symmetry?" My eye twitched at this question.

"Because symmetry is wonderful way to live life in order" I said with passion in my words and felt staring with a tense atmosphere till I heard a giggle. I snapped out of my daydream and saw Maka trying to hold back her giggles and started to what looked like hold it in but failed miserably.

"Okay, why did you choose to become a wizard?" I asked and she stopped giggling and turned serious.

"Because I have too for everyone's sake" Maka answered cryptically. "Will you keep my gender a secret from the academy?" Maka asked with innocent looking puppy eyed face "Pwetty Pwease with symmetry on top…" I inwardly groaned at the face I can't seem to say no to _Damn I can't say no to symmetry._ I thought to myself.

"Fine…but you must follow my policies!" I said standing up from the floor. "1. No destroying the symmetry or my organization…2. Hmm…and that's pretty much it." I said thinking out loud of anymore.

Maka stands up as well and puts her hands on her hips "Okay fine with me but I have rules of my own. 1. Don't call me Maka outside this dorm or in private just Mike 2. No being a pervy or walking in on me while I'm getting dressed 3. Don't tell anyone about my gender or my real name unless we're caught. 4. If you say wizards only I swear I'll beat you down with a book." I wisely chose _not_ to ask why and went with it.

"I'm fine with those policies if only you follow mine" I said agreeing to her rules if she follows mine. I held a pale hand with a skull ring on the middle finger out towards her. She looked at me curiously and my outstretched hand and she took it in mine and smiled.

"Fine with me Death the Kid." She said happily.

"Call me Kid" I said and she nodded "Nice to meet you Kid-kun"

I'm surprised she didn't recognize my name. But I'm surprised she's the daughter of Spirit and Kami…I chose not to mention it since Blair said something about not trusting men. But I can't jump to conclusion since she's obviously hostile about having a boy roommate.

I glanced at the clock hanging in the middle between the two beds and it was already going on six o clock. "Hey it's almost dinner time at the mess hall why don't we go down there before it closes?" I asked casually and she looked at me curiously for any sign of a joke and just shrugged.

"Sure but I got to get ready and I have classes in the morning but I guess" Maka said trying to act like she doesn't care, crossing her arms. She went over to her suit case and grabbed a handful of clothes and went over to the bathroom and closed the door.

I sighed exhausted and sat down on the end of my bed. Blair crawled out of nowhere and sat down in front of me. "Maka-chan must really like you" Blair purred.

"What are you talking about she nearly knocked a hole in the wall and sucker punch me unevenly. How could that prove she like me?" I ask sarcastically.

Blair stretched lazily and yawned in answer "People have different ways of showing affection. Especially Maka. You'll understand when you get to know her"

"Oh yeah how did you even get into the academy? Pet's are forbidden here unless their mounts." I questioned.

"I got thrown in a suitcase and got stuck on a four hour ride on a bus through Death City." Blair answered seriously sitting up from her stretched out position.

"Yeah real affectionate" I muttered sweat dropping comically since she sounded serious.

Maka came out of the bathroom in a pair of faded jeans and a yellow hoodie she was wearing earlier and a red t-shirt. She had a rubber band in her mouth while holding her hair back and taking the rubber band and pulling it into a small pony tail. She slipped on her black and white buckled combat boots and looked up at me. "Do I need to bring money or…?"

"No it's just dinner tickets and depends on what they serve on those days." I answered holding a hand up to save her breath but brought her wallet anyway.

"Let's go" Maka said and I followed her out the door and locked it from behind.

* * *

It was late at night and as everyone slept both witches and wizards alike due to classes in the morning two girls, was wide awake.

They giggled and laugh almost sinisterly that was filled with malice. The two of them were both 14 and dressed in pajamas with books, outlines, and maps of the academy scattered across the small dorm for the girls.

One had naval blue eyes and black hair tied into a bun wearing all black. Some would think she was Goth but it was honestly just a habit. The girl laughing sinisterly next to her was the complete opposite but was raised together as sisters. She had golden snake like eyes and honey blonde spiked short hair and a golden tan. (A/N: If you can't tell who these two are I thou deem you unworthy of fan fiction)

The girl with black hair and blue eyes chuckled darkly looking down at the plan they conjured up together and told her sister "It's all coming together sister" she said and dropped a crème color file that had a red stamp with "CLASSIFIED" in big red letter across the crème color file and opened it.

The honey blonde girl agreed quietly laughing and pointed a black and golden arrow finger on the picture in the CLASSIFED file of a pretty girl with emerald green eyes and long waist length ash blonde hair with a small smile on her face "now all we need is her for it to work" The girl said finishing her sister's sentence.

Something interesting is going to happen at the academy.

* * *

**Authors Notes is a place of epic-ness.**

**EnB: Mwhahaha bad guys and I left it on a cliff hanger! I'm so glad you guys like this story and my creativity because I like stepping outside the box *walks out of a card board box* See!**

**I am asked to update other stories so I've come up with some excus- I mean reasons why I usually don't update very often on other stories **

**Reason 1: Some of you guys don't seem interested in my other stories unlike Doll and Reaper and Witch so it's pretty much low feedback on reviews.**

**Reason 2: Some of them I have writers block or just don't know where to take it next because you pretty much have to have the characters goal and know how to end it before you even start it which is why most authors and writers end up with writer's block or writer's rut**

**Reason 3:If you haven't realized this before I'm telling you now: I AM THE MOST PROCRASTINATING GIRL YOU'LL EVER MEET (well besides TR) OKAY I'M JOKING DON'T KILL ME TR)**

**Reason 4: I leave story ideas that I don't continue so I can leave my legacy of creativity because I'm going to be straight up honest with this. WRITERS. LIKE. TO. COPY. You've seen all those child and babysitting stories because it's clearly obvious writers enjoy "adopting" stories from other writers. I don't mean to call any one out or anything its cool might even improve it but it gets annoying after like five children stories and four death the kitty stories just saying just want to try something well…a bit more original. Oh! And don't even get me started on the angel stories and the personified life and death stories!**

**(I'm sorry but someone has to be honest even though I'm ranting)**

**(This isn't a reason but its bothering me) reason five: HEY HERES A CRAZY IDEA Let's be nice to Soul! I've been doing some research and Soul is the cool guy that's just arrogant and a sarcastic smart ass but he wouldn't dare touch or hurt Maka in other way or she would kick his ass. So here's what I'm trying to say. Let's give soul a break because he's usually used as the bad guy in some (almost all) of the KiMa stories or HEY IDEAS! Make up a bad guy or use another cheating douche bag OC instead of Soul and make Soul a guy for support like a good big brother and Kid as the main character who loves Maka and helps her scars on her heart. LIKE SERIOUSLY people everyone has a rainbow of imagination you just have to use it right.**

**(Okay I'll try to give you guys some closure because Doll I thought of a really witty way but sorry for ranting I'm just annoyed and wishes to bring the KiMa up since there is some secret canon slid in there both manga and anime. I just don't see anything in CronaxKid or LizxKid)**


End file.
